


50 Cent and lollipops

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Mind Reading, Minor Destiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam has some fantasies, Smut, Top!Sam, blowjob, could be considered as pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After Gabriel came back he promised not to read Sam's mind but as time was passing by it was getting harder and harder.





	50 Cent and lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me taking a break from heartbreaking Sterek ffs.

After Gabriel came back he promised not to read Sam's mind but as time was passing by it was getting harder and harder. All of this started one night when he and Sam had a really important task that included picking Dean and Cas from a club and because Sam already had few beers Gabriel was the one to drive. Since there was a rule that driver pick the music Sam knew he was screwed. By that time Gabriel had a huge thing for 50 Cent so when they got onto the road a sound of "P.I.M.P." was heard from speakers.   
-Really?- hunter asked.  
-What?- Angel looked at him.- I like this song.- he smiled.  
It took few minutes to get to that club and put their brothers into the backseat. Getting back was much worse. The nightmare begun as Gabriel snapped a lollipop into his mouth sucking it with a pops and he decided to play "Candy Shop".   
Sam didn't even noticed that Cas and Dean had a little make out behind him. The only thing he could focus on was Gabriel's face. Especially his lips. His pink, wet... "Stop" hunter shook his head but he couldn't fight the urge to look at the angel."Shit" he thought as he felt an appearing bulge in his pants.   
His mind without a warning went to thinking of how those lips would look on his dick. Sucking it the same way... That image appeared in his head.   
-Samuel Winchester could you stop?- Gabriel suddenly spoke.  
-W...What?- Sam gulped.  
-I know I promised not to listen your thoughts but they are screaming at me.   
Winchester felt like his face was burning.   
-Besides...- Gabriel continued.- I'm driving and it's distracting me.   
-I...I'm not...  
-You're not thinking about my lips around your cock?   
Sam was speechless.   
-I know you do and don't you dare to deny it. It's not like I don't like this idea.- Angel winked at Sam.  
Embarrassed Winchester looked away.  
-Could you turn off the heat?- he asked sweating.  
-It's not on kiddo.- Gabriel laughed.  
-Whatever...   
He didn't say anything more to the angel. After they got to the motel he dropped the couple in their room.   
-Where are you going?- he asked archangel standing in a doorframe .   
-I don't know about you kiddo but I don't want to be around this two tonight.  
Sam looked as his brother was still kissing Castiel.  
-Me neither.- he sighed also going out.  
They found the owner a few minutes later.  
-Hi.- angel greeted.- Is there any chance for free room tonight?   
The man opened his notebook.  
-Unfortunately there's only one room left.- he said.  
-We will take it.- Gabriel said quickly before Sam could say something.  
A minute later they opened the door to the room. That place was small and to hunter's horror it had only one bed.   
-Oh Sammy... After your fantasies you should be glad there's only one bed.- Gabriel smirked as he saw Sam's reflection in the mirror.  
-L..Let's just go to sleep okay?- Winchester said nervously.   
-As you wish kiddo.- angel smiled snapping another lollipop into existence and sitting on the edge of huge mattress.  
Sam just shook his head taking off his shirt and jeans only to realize what he was doing after a moment.  
Gabriel looked at him and choked.  
-Well...- that was the only thing he was able to say.  
When Sam saw angel's reaction something snapped in him. His look again went to angel's lips sucked on irrationally big candy. What was he even considering? He wanted Gabriel which was obvious but Dean would kill him if he found out. To Sam's surprised it turned him on even more. Angel noticed a small bulge in hunter's pants so he decided to play with this. Keeping an eye contact with Sam he pulled his lollipop with a loud pop and started sucking at the top. Before he could even do something he was pinned into the bed with moose over him looking lustfully at the angel.  
-That's new...- Gabriel whispered smiling as Sam took away his candy and threw it somewhere.   
Finally their lips connected, tongues fighting for dominance. Gabriel tasted like a bubblegum mixed with cotton candy and Sam like a cheap beer.   
-I'm glad you did it.- angel admitted breathing heavily as they pulled away.  
-Why?  
-Because I could hear every naughty thought you had and it was killing me.   
Sam just smirked. He wasn't embarrassed of his feelings to the archangel anymore. Before he could say anything Gabriel grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss.  
-Stop thinking.- angel whispered.   
-Clothes..- Sam breathed.- Off... Now...   
Gabriel obeyed snapping them away. Now they were both naked and no one seemed to mind. Sam left Gabriel's lips leaving angel moaned in disapproval of the lost. Hunters left some kisses on his jaw and neck, stopping at some spots to suck and bite on them. After a moment he went back to Gabriel's lips.  
-Sam...- angel moaned.  
-Hmmmm?- hunter hummed.  
-Lay down..- shorter whispered.  
Sam obeyed changing their position. Not wasting a time Gabriel sucked at hunter's neck leaving a lot of dark hickeys.  
-Gabe...- Sam breathed.   
Angel smirked kissing his way to Sam's crotch. It was even better than his fantasy.   
-Shit...- hunter sucked at his breath as angel took him whole.-Gabe... - he moaned.   
Gabriel hummed sending a pleasure through Sam whole body making him arch his back.  
-So good...- Sam couldn't help himself from gasping and moaning.  
He was near to the orgasm as he grabbed Gabriel's hair pulling him away.-Wait...- he smiled.-Lay down on your back.- he demanded.  
Gabriel obeyed. Sam started kissing his thighs making angel moan. Hunter kissed his way to his lips kissing him passionately.  
-Do it Sam. You won't break me.- Gabriel whispered.  
-Do what?- Sam asked smiling.  
-Fuck me.- angel answered without thinking.- I want your gigantic dick inside me.  
Sam didn't have to be told twice.   
-Fuck...- Gabriel gasped as he felt what he asked for.- Move... Please...   
Hunter listened. Angel bite into Sam's neck as he lower himself.  
-Shit Sam.... YES!- he moaned when hunter hit his prostate.  
He couldn't stop moaning as Sam was hitting it again in again making Gabriel to lost the ability to speak. Now angel was babbling senselessly in Enochian. Orgasm hit them both at the same time as they arched their back. After a moment Sam fell into the bed next to Gabriel.  
-Maybe one bed wasn't so bad..- angel smirked breathing heavily.  
Hunter smiled in response.  
-You know what?- he spoke looking at Gabriel.- I think I love you.  
-I love you too kiddo.- angel smiled and kissed his hunter sensitively.   
They fell asleep soon after. The next day there was a silence in a car because of Dean and Cas' hangover so Gabriel was the one to drive again.   
-Is this a hickey on your neck?- Dean suddenly asked Sam.  
In response Gabriel turned on the radio.  
-Let's listen to some music.- he suggested smiling.  
This time it wasn't 50 cent.   
-Is this Ginuwine?-Dean moaned.  
-Yes it is.- Gabriel answered looking at Sam as he winked at him.  
"It's gonna be a long day" hunter thought smiling back.


End file.
